


Baby it's cold outside

by Dio_Pardalis



Series: Wooing With Song [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, Songfic, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/pseuds/Dio_Pardalis
Summary: The beginning of the singing Steve Series, in which Steve tries to woo Tony in a different way. By singing to him.It all starts with a snowstorm in New York.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Wooing With Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Baby it's cold outside

Steve had become used to the music that Tony played while he worked. Although he didn’t really care for a good amount of it, there were a few select tunes that he found himself enjoying. Regardless, the music never stopped him from spending hours upon hours in the lab with Tony, listening to the soundtrack of music and Tony as he worked. The occasional curse or hiss from a misplaced solder, the clang of his tools after they were moved around the counter, the murmurings to his bots. Which, admittedly, was his favorite because, let's face it, it was endearing and cute. Some days they could be heard over the music, others they were drowned out entirely by heavy guitar, drums and bass. 

Of course, now and again there would play a song that he would have never suspected were in the man’s musical library. Tonight was one of those times as a song came on that he recalled first hearing shortly before his time in the ice. As it played he simply couldn’t help himself. It may not have been the exact one he had heard all those years ago but it still did the same thing to him. Plus, he'd held back on this little thing he was dealing with for long enough, he wanted to share and it had to be with Tony.

He only looked at the engineer for a moment as it began, a part of him expecting him to demand JARVIS to skip to the next. By the time his lips started moving he had dropped his eyes back to his sketchbook. “Beautiful, what’s your hurry.” Beginning on a velvety smooth note. 

* * *

  
  


Tony was long used to having Steve keep him company in the lab, tonight was no different with a blizzard raging and setting for a record. With Steve's hate for the snow and cold in general, Tony particularly didn't want him left to his own mind during the storm. Tony was seated on a stool at his table tinkering with a set of Clint's arrows while Steve sat a distance off behind him and doodled who knew what this time. Some days were quiet between them, others conversation casually tossed back and forth, however, what he just heard threw him. In fact, he wasn’t even sure he heard it and peeking back at him, Steve seemed to be busy with his drawing.

“Baby, it’s bad out there.” Alright, this time he was sure he just heard him...singing? And nicknames were not only his thing, but Steve wasn't calling anyone 'baby' like that. Looking back over his shoulder again, the blond was now looking up at him with a playful smirk.

A half nod and a confused looking Tony. “Yes. honey.. which is why we are inside,” For a man fond of nicknames on a regular basis, this one actually sounded uneven as it came out after that. 

“No cabs to be had out there.” Steve continued, with a slight shake off his head and yes that was decidedly, without question, just sung at him. For a moment his brain went offline because Steven Rogers was working up to serenading him and the same voice that barked out commands on the field should not sing like the beautiful sin he just heard. “Your eyes are light starlight.”

“What...What cab? You don't need to go anywhere. Least I hope not, don’t need you becoming a Capsicle again in the middle of a blizzard. Sure it will be easier to find you but really no one wants to put you through the defrosting again… My eyes?" he babbled out as a result. 

“Look out the window at that storm.” Came in a rumbling baritone and, oh... That's why he started this, it was only now Tony realized the song had been playing and Steve was singing right along. And very well, did he mention that? However, it was directed at him. He had set his pencil down with the sketchbook on the chair as the blonde stood up and stalked his way over with dark eyes locked on target. Tony was still in partial reboot so the words just tumbled again. 

“Yes Steve I see the storm, I’ve been seeing it for almost eight hours non-stop, and it seems even evil doesn’t want to be bothered to go out there in this. Damn crying shame." Taking a quick look to the video feed from outside the tower, which looked more like static than anything. 

“Gee, your lips look delicious,” wrapping his arms around him, his voice dropping to a lower octave that sent a vibration directly to Tony’s groin, causing the engineer to tighten up and sit up pin straight from his slouched position over his bench. TonyStark.exe officially back up and running at full. “Never such a blizzard before.”

“Never knew you to sing, Rogers.” He remarked softly, cocking his head enough to look at the man over his shoulder. His eyes catching his lips and giving his own a swipe of his tongue.

“Not something I advertised, my lungs couldn’t handle much as a kid and... well there wasn’t much place for singing in war... Those shows were all prerecorded, couldn't be hoarse calling out on the field.” 

Tony gave him a slow nod accompanied by a thoughtful hum, noting that it was such a shame for the world to miss out on Steve Rogers singing. Though the world's loss was his oh so wonderful gain. “I’m not exactly a man for what would be 'oldies' but~ I could very much get used to it."

“Well, baby, it’s cold outside...”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this song came out in 1944 but several versions/produced versions coming out pretty close after it actually gained popularity in 1949. For the sake of these two dorks well say like any holiday song it was played constantly on the radio at releaseand there was a radio at camp for reasons.


End file.
